Uncertain Demise
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Short and really creepy Seifer x Squall fic.... slight yoai... umm... r/r...thx.


Disclaimer: They ain't mine  
  
Warnings: Character death, may give nightmares... yeah right!... I wanted to try a supernatural and this is what I came up with....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
March 13, 1979  
  
This is Leslie Carter for WKYN News standing in front of what is now known to be an aching tragedy. Just not too long ago, a black Mercedes containing two passengers, a seventeen year old teenager and a twenty-seven year old man, met roughly in a head on collusion with an SUV and spun off the bridge, landing in the river below it. Paramedics say both men were pronounced dead on impact when the car was lifted. Examining the unidentifiable bodies, it was said that both men were infected with the Bubonic Plague-- the disease that spread throughout European cities Florence, Pistoia, and Lucca long ago, through the late 1300's-- and that they were most likely from a family where the disease was still constant. It was also said that these men were already on their way to dying. This has been Leslie Carter reporting for WKYN News.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
August 24, 1999  
  
The subway's engine roared loudly as it came to an abrupt stop. Not too far off, a large blonde stood chatting quietly to a policeman about a parking violation, so he started taking the subway to keep his car out of the public's and annoying police's prying eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," the blonde sighed, pointing to his license plate number. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a train to catch." He stared to turn around when...  
  
"Wait!" the police officer said sharply, handing the larger man a ticket. "This is a fine that must be paid by December 15 of this year or your car will be towed away, Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled, looking at the ticket is distaste. He continued on the where the subway had halted. Stepping on the crowded car, he took a seat next to the window, the only seat left. When he felt the train move again, he sighed and looked around. Pulling out a book, Seifer set his things on the floor. The train jerked again, and several other passengers boarded. A gloved hand brushed his own, and looking up, Seifer saw that a lovely brunette looked shyly down at him. "Hi, do you want to sit?" Seifer asked smiling. The brunette shook his head quietly. "Well, what's your name?" He asked cheerfully, extending a hand.  
  
The shy auburn-haired man looked at him for a moment, then put his hand in the blonde's larger one. "Squall."  
  
"Well, hi, Squall. I'm Seifer."  
  
"Hi," he said, blushing slightly, looking away bashfully.  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Because you've embarrassed me."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
Seifer nodded, then smiled. "Squall, my stop is coming up, but I'd like to get to know you."  
  
"Ummm.... okay," Squall muttered, watching Seifer take out a pen and pencil. He took it as a cue to give his phone number. He did, and the train jerked again as Seifer stood, letting the smaller man sit.  
  
"I'll call you, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
September 17, 1999  
  
"That was a fuckin' lucky shot!" Seifer yelled, crossing his arms firmly across him chest.  
  
"Fuck you, man," Zell chuckled, swinging the bat over his shoulder. He watched as Seifer moved to pick up another ball.  
  
"All right, motherfucker! Let's see if you can hit my famous super duper fast fly ball," he yelled, aiming at Zell's thigh.  
  
"What da fuck are ya doin', man?" he grumbled, rubbing his sore leg.  
  
"Why didn't you hit the ball, Zell?"  
  
" 'Cause you hit me in da fuckin' leg, you ass!" He threw down the bat and went to pick up his bag. "And it didn't even hurt, ya pussy!" he bellowed, running swiftly out of the gate.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well, I'll give your ass something to hurt about!" Seifer scooped up his own bag and followed the bouncy blonde, hot on his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baby?" Seifer called, closing the front door.  
  
"In here," a soft voice yelled back, muffled. The large blonde trekked over to the bedroom where his beau sat Indian style in the middle of the bed. "Hey. Where'd you go?" Squall asked, pouting slightly. Seifer settled on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Just fuckin' around with Zell at the ball park, baby," he said, kissing the center of the younger man's clothed chest. He looked up when he heard the man above him sigh. "What's wrong, Squall?"  
  
"You've been out most of the day. You told me you were going to the grocery store and that was five hours ago...... I was worried," he whispered, looking shyly up at Seifer, his shaggy bangs falling in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe. I lost track of time." He grabbed both of Squall's arms gently. "Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll make dinner tonight. Would you like that baby?"  
  
"Thank you, Seifer," he said, rubbing the blonde's shoulders. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
After dinner, the two retired on the couch, Seifer watching cartoons, Squall in his lap reading a book when...  
  
"Baby? You ever wonder why those Japanese people gave those little Pokémon thingies such dumbass names?" Seifer asked, smirking at the television. Squall turned to watch Seifer's brightly lit face. "What?" Seifer yelled when he noticed the lean brunette's eyes on him. Without speaking, Squall leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Seifer's. "Damn, baby. Your lips are cold," Seifer complained, jerking his head back slightly. Squall smiled secretively and hopped off of Seifer's lap, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
Seifer sighed heavily and cut off the television. Listening as the shower started, Seifer quickly sprinted to the bathroom after his boyfriend. "Squall?" he called, eyeing the steam surrounded door. He opened said door and looked over the empty, misty bathtub. "Squall?" he called again, getting no answer. He turned to the foggy mirror and read the words written on it.  
  
"Ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down."  
  
"What?" His forehead scrunched in confusion. He cut off the hot water flow and continued on to the bedroom. "Squall, where the fuck did you go?" he whispered softly to himself. He slowly opened the bedroom door and looked around the barren room. There was a sharp rustling coming from the closet. "I gotcha!" he yelled, flinging the closet door open to find nothing but clothes and shoes.  
  
Giving up, he turned slowly and saw that Squall was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed, peering innocently at him through choppy. messy bangs.  
  
"Squall, what the hell were you doing. You scared the shit out of me!" Squall only stared silently, smiling a bit. Seifer climbed in the bed and moved next to the chocolate-haired beauty. He saw that there were dark read rings around Squall's neck and collarbone. "What are those?" the blonde queried. Squall shook his head and waved it away. Seifer narrowed his eyes and also disregarded it. "I swear, if you ever scare me like that again, I will personally kill you," he joked, kissing Squall lightly.  
  
"You can't," he whispered against the blonde's lips.  
  
"Oh? And why can't I?" Seifer teased, pushing him back against the bed.  
  
Breaking away from the man above him, Squall neared his ear and whispered tightly, "Because I'm already dead."  
  
-End-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Little explanation; that ring around the rosy game was played because of the plague. Ring around the rosy: This disease caused the victim the get rings around the neck. A pocket full of posies: some people believed that with a pocket full of flowers, the disease could be warded off. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down: well, that speaks for itself...the disease was fatal... obviously... So... did I creep you out... yes? no?... lemme know... thx.  
  
1/6/03  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
